


promises (swear them to the sky)

by Spooky_Skittles



Series: left unity one shots [3]
Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Female Tankie, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Out, Nightmares, Other, Transfem enby Ancom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: Qui lived for the revolution, for the soil under quis nails after working hard on the community garden, for stray cats qui fed on the weekly, for the tiniest things and the biggest ones as well, for the stars that glow above quem and quis most trusted, quis beloved.Qui wants to hug Tankie until all her pain has melted away, and kiss her until she forgets quis name.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Tankie | Authleft/ Ancom | Libleft, leftist unity - Relationship
Series: left unity one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	promises (swear them to the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> is it projection time? its projection time.

Silence made it’s way through the humid summer night, accompanying the occasional whistling breeze that made trees dance passively to its tune. It was late, but it didn’t feel like it.

On a hammock, two leftists rest, exchanging words every now and then, limbs intermingled in a messy way .

Tankie had that nightmare again. She had others, like anyone else. But this one was persistent.

Every time she woke up after this particular nightmare, she was panting, quietly repeating something in Russian, sounding scared and most of all, exhausted, as if she had run a marathon against her own mind while trying to get away from the fear that haunted her sleep. She would then reach for her lover, caressed quis cheek, go to the bathroom to wash her face, then come back, pulling Ancom close, as if she would never let go.

And qui had noticed, of course, that this was not a one off thing. Qui hadn’t found a good way to comment on it until today, when qui pretended to wake up, and in quis best lazy voice, suggested going out to the garden, ‘ since apparently neither of us can sleep’. The authoritarian ignored that last part, but agreed to it anyway.

So that’s why they were out under the stars. The tall woman had her arms wrapped around quis middle, face buried in quis chest. Qui was almost fully sitting up, and was toying with her long hair, busy admiring the moon, hung there with the utmost care for detail and precision.

A view taken straight out of a painting, a lovely reminder of the universe that beauty in an ugly world is not only possible, but continuously surrounding us.

Qui loved living. It had taken quem years to finally be able to say that. To mean it. Qui lived for the revolution, for the soil under quis nails after working hard on the community garden, for stray cats qui fed on the weekly, for the tiniest things and the biggest ones as well, for the stars that glow above quem and quis most trusted, quis beloved. It was the world around quem that made it all worth it. That made it all feel so right. Even if quis head loved to mess with quem, even if life wasn’t rose-tinted and perfect. But that is a different story.

Ancom knew why the other hadn’t told quem about this: she didn’t want to bargain quem with her own issues. Qui did the same as well, because they were both reckless and selfless fools, like that. When they started dating, they had promised to be as open as they could. But alas, emotional barricades were not that easy to eliminate.

And so, qui spoke, hoping to push away these barriers if only a bit.

“Hey, Tankie,” Qui began, voice coming out a little raspy and low. She was looking up at quem now.” You’ve been having nightmares. I’m aware of that. You don’t have to tell me what they’re about. But… I wish you hadn’t tried keeping it to yourself.” Qui paused, thinking carefully about what to say next. There were so many things, too many things, that qui wanted to say. Qui settled for the following:

“ You are allowed to be fragile. It doesn’t make me love you any less. ”

Her brown eyes glistened with a hint of deep fondness. She moved up, nestling her face on the crook of quis neck. She started to talk then, quem feeling every breath on quis skin. “Anarkitty, every day that passes I am more and more convinced you know me better than I know myself.” She let out a tiny chuckle, then continued. “ The night terrors they- Involve you, they involve you-” She cut herself off involuntarily, and looked away.

“I’m sorry. I can’t explain them to you. Sorry. ” Her voice had turned into a fading whisper at the end. Quis heart broke completely at the sound . It was truly hard, to see this woman, who usually stood tall, strong as she was, in such a state. It frustrated quem to no end, wishing qui could fix it with a magic wand, but words and actions are all that qui owns.

And so, qui spoke, in the tone qui reserves for her and her alone.

“Shh. You don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have- look, I’m here with you, I’m safe and you’re safe as well. That is all that matters right now. We are ok. I promise they will go away.” Qui strengthened the hold qui had on her frame. She seemed stiff, taken aback, almost. But slowly, she made herself home in quis arms. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, slow caresses and tracing shapes on each others’ skin. The air was much more charged than before. Quis heart still heavy.

“Please tell me how to make it hurt less, baby.” It was a mere whisper, more to quemself than anything. She heard, and qui knew she had, because she shifted, until they were face to face. The communists’ gaze fixed on quem. It was such a secret, that look. Hesitantly, she spoke up, raising a hand to tuck stray hairs behind quis ear, teasing smile on her lips.

“You could kiss it better.” 

Qui burst out laughing , heartily, and quis girlfriend joined in as well, music to quis ears. What a dumbass. She was quis dumbass, nonetheless.

It had been a joke, but qui leaned in regardless, muttering a quiet ‘idiot’ before leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her smile grew, no longer teasing, but loving. She was just a heartbeat away. Qui went in for another, this time on the lips. Gosh, the anarchist could’ve turned into pure honey then and there: it was only her, all of her. It felt like an oasis in the middle of the desert, like fire had been ignited on quis skin, unstoppable.

Tankie reciprocated the kiss, which quickly turned into a hungry one. The older one licked quis bottom lip, giving quem shivers and a sudden urge to pull her closer, the closest they could be. Quis hands were cupping the side of her jaw, mouth slightly ajar as a way to let quis partner deepen the kiss.

Tongue pushing needy against quis teeth, callused hands already clutching quis waist possessively. Qui let out a short gasp, but let quemself be guided by quis girlfriend, fully bewitched by her. Sloppy and open-mouthed motions that somehow did not feel tired at all.

Qui remembered how to breathe for a second, as she pulled away to start leaving droopy hickeys on quis neck and shoulder. Pressing them hard, eyes filled with intent, provoking rather embarrassing whimpers to come out of quis throat, that qui tried to desperately cover with quis hand. The other did not miss them, however, and lowered quis wrist.

“Oh, kitten” she murmured, before leaning in for a fluttering kiss. Qui swore she tasted sweeter every time. “Let’s go back inside, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine the rest ;))))
> 
> Twitter: @cosmixseul  
> Tumblr: goblin-enbyz


End file.
